Imprinting on the wrong person
by Meow the Unicorn
Summary: Jacob Black imprints on Edward Cullen. A dare from my sweet friend who gives me all the dares


_Imprinting on the wrong person_

_The worst day in your life could be a lot. For some, the day you lost something precious, something you love and cherish. For Jacob Black the worst day was when he gained exactly this._

The fourteen year old boy had changed into wolf-ham shorter than any other of his pack so far. They all knew the reason; the Cullens or other vampires were back in town.

Jacob had always cursed the vampires for returning to Forks, and did not see their need to go back and make life a living hell for the shape-shifting werewolves. Perhaps it was in their nature, the black-haired boy though as he walked to the town`s high school, why he walked that way he didn't knew. Perhaps fate, or something.

Jacob was taught by the rest of the Quileutes that the Cullens and any other bloodsucker was just another monster. But deep down Jacob wasn't sure he saw the problem; the Cullens didn't kill anyone, and they drank from animals. Every time he was in wolf-shape and the other werewolves caught his thoughts, they went furious, and Sam yelled at him for conspiring against the pack. But of course he would never do anything like that, so he had learned to live with life the way it was, and pretended the slight doubt didn't exist.

The young wolf didn't feel welcome as he entered the parkinglot. All eyes at him, mumbling about him not belonging there. But still, people didn't care so much after a few minutes, as they had to go to their classes and such.

By the fence surrounding the school Jacob caught a glimpse of something that made him sneer, as he walked over to the young man without thinking. He saw the other`s eyes were practically black, but the sent wasn't mistakable. The bloodsucker in front of him looked like he wanted to ravage the whole school, and all Jacob could think of was to protect his town.

«Excuse me, you are not welcome here,» he said in the most patronizing voice he could manage. Though his body was built strong, he was a fourteen-year old, nor less, and the vampire was taller at him. The bronze-haired male didn't even glance at him as he replied;

«And why is that? I go to school here, you do not. Why are you here?»

Jacob didn't have an answer, but he wouldn't let the monster in front of him win. Sure he had a face who showed innocence and pain, but the devil was pretty, and it didn't change the fact of the Cullen-boy`s way of living.

«if you shall kill them, you have to go trough me, bloodsucker,»

This made the vampire raise an eyebrow, smiling a slightly crocked (?) smile. «I thought I smelled a wolf. Got lost from your pack, did you, kid?»

Jacob snapped by the last remark. «I`m not a kid,» he said in a voice dripping with poison. Sure he was just a young boy, but he still looked quite dangerous at the moment.

And this made the Cullen-boy face him.

As their eyes met something strange happened to Jacob. He couldn't breath, couldn't speak. Everything was suddenly all so clear. His reason to be on this planet, was not to fight vampires or protect people from them; people didn't even need protection from the Cullens. The reason for him was to be with the boy in front of him. All former issues was forgotten. That they were born enemies? Gone. That the boy with the black eyes sucked blood? Poof. That they were both boys? Long forgotten.

Nothing else mattered than for him to be there for Edward. He didn't know how he knew the other`s name, but he somehow did. Because he knew Edward, and everything about him. He would stay by his side if he needed him. He`d even desert his pack if told to. He would be a brother, a friend, a lover, _anything_ the other man desired.

Still, Edward smiled questioning at him. As if their life weren't changed for ever. Jacob`s heart sank in his chest. Nothing had happened to Edward. He didn't know much about imprinting but he had always thought it was two-sided.

But he guessed it was.

«I... I just...» Jacob couldn't speak. He didn't know why his cheeks felt warm and wet, nor why everything seemed hopeless. Perhaps because it was. If he would only imprint, he had always thought with a dreaming smile, _she _would come to La Push with him and they would love each-other for ever. Oh, how wrong he had been.

His love was his enemy, and no-one would ever accept them to be together like this. He felt sick, he didn't know what to do. _Edward_ would never accept him either.

«I... I think I...» he started again. Suddenly, something weird happened. The vampire actually smiled. A comforting and helpful smile. «I know what just happened to you,» Edward whispered, and Jacob realized he had a pair of strong arms around him, though he had no ideas how they had gotten there so fast. He didn't bother trying to ask Edward how he knew this. His voice wouldn't work properly. «It is OK. Come on, we can talk about it on the way back to my house,»

They moved in something that seemed like flouting trough the air, but suddenly they were by a silver Volvo, and Edward let go of him. Jacob dried his cheeks with the back of his hand, the tears glittering in the slight sun slipping through the clouds. Edward seemed aware of the sun, and slammed the door closed.

They drove in silence for a while, before Edward smiled to him. God, how sweet he smelled. At first it had been agony, but now the smell seemed somewhat pleasant. Perhaps it had something to do with imprinting.

«You are the first werewolf i know of to imprint on a vampire so openly,» Edward said amused, almost not looking at the road.

«Openly?» Jacob huffed, crossing his arms. «You only know because you are so mind-infiltrating bloodsucker or something,»

Edward chuckled. «True, so true, Wolfie,»

«Where are we going anyway? Are you kidnapping me?»

«Kidnapping you?» Edward laughed although a bit cold. «Why would I do that?»

«I don`t know,» Jacob replied in the same voice. «Why does a hundred year old vampire stand outside a school stalking children in the first place?»

«What do you mean by that?»

Jacob rolled his eyes. «Pedofile,»

Edward almost drove into a tree as he glanced at Jacob with a dangerous look in his pitch black eyes. «I will assure you, i would never do something that disgusting with a child,»

«You don`t expect me to believe that you`re a virgin?» Jacob laughed dryly.

«Yes, and no,» Edward replied as he walked quickly out of the car and up to the house, letting Jacob get out of the car by himself.

«And what is that suppose to mean?» Jacob yelled, struggling to catch up with the bloodsucker, not being as fast as him in the day-time. Edward ignored the question and let him inside. Jacob could see the sun hitting Edward`s arm, and got a terrified look in his eyes. This was his soul mate or something, nor less, he yelled and closed his eyes as he though his loved-one would erupt in flames, but when he opened his eyes again the pale boy was laughing and «rusket ham i håret».

Jacob smiled a weak smile; he didn't feel angry anymore, in fact, everything seemed just rig-

«And who is that?»

A blond girl, taller than him and with a disgusted look in her eyes was stearing at him. He quickly pushed Edward`s hand away, not wanting to seem like a little kid, and narrowed his eyes. He was about to reply, but Edward spoke; «Rosalie;This is Jacob my new... friend,»

His eyes stared into Rosalie's eyes in a way that made her back of.

«You dragged him here?»

«_I need to speak to Carlisle in private_, but before that i got to hunt. I believe he will still be alive when I get back. Isn't that right, Rosalie?» he added.

The blond rolled her eyes. «So his smell is somewhat tempting to you? That is simply disgusting; he smell of dirt and sweat and forest like the other of his sort. How would that ever do something to you?»

Edward was about to reply, but Jacob was faster this time. «Of course I will be alive, it`s not like I can`t fight of Blondie if I would want to,» he said smug, entering the house without permission.

Rosalie and Edward argued for a while, but the girl lost at some point, and they entered the house after Jacob.

Jacob had found himself a respectable-looking chair, and was sitting relaxed looking around the room. The house seemed quiet, ecsept a mans voice in the kitchen, but he sounded calm, so Jacob wasn't worried. Perhaps this Carlisle Edward wanted to see.

Rosalie walked out the backdoor, but sighed and yelled; «Edward, the rest is back,» she seemed irritated, and she quickly walked out of the house after many others had walked in. Jacob would expect a disgusting smell from so many vampires, but they all just smelled sort of good,- not as good as Edward, though, - that too because of what had happened. Jacob didn't know how to feel, perhaps this was actually a good thing.

Edward walked up to him with a slight smile. «I`m sorry, but you`ll have to stay with my family while I hunt. And then Carlisle, you and I will try to solve this,»

Jacob quickly looked down at his feet, his mind redirectected. Of course, Edward wanted to fix this. He wouldn't like having Jacob around him like the little puppy he was for all eternity. He wanted this... this problem... to go back to being enemies.

«I understand,» Jacob said in a very low voice, and although Edward was halfway to the door, Jacob was sure he heard him.

Suddenly, a lot of voice were around him. People sat down in chairs, discussed what Rosalie and Edward had told them at some point.

The oldest of them, might not even thirty, calmed the others down. He smiled at Jacob with a calm smile. «I am Carlisle, Edward`s father in a way. This is my wife Esme-»

A kind-looking woman sitting next to him smiled a bit wider. Jacob thought she looked like a good person, but he didn't want to admit it. In return he made a weak smile and nodded.

«I am Jasper,» someone said behind him. He spun around and saw a boy with a slightly tortured face, and long blond locks looking at him. Next to him was a girl, someone Carlisle presented as Alice, who seemed to calm Jasper down. Jacob was a bit offended by this; he weren't going to hurt them unless they attacked first.

Deep down he was afraid that Edward would hate him if he was rude to his family.

«You`ve met Rosalie,» Carlisle said, «and here we have Emmet,»

A man with short hair entered the room, and Jacob quickly thought of someone who would belong in the military. Unlike Rosalie, his grin was wide.

«So you`re Wolfie,»

«Emmet,» Carlisle warned, but Jacob smiled a crocked smile. Someone who at least looked like they wanted to speak to him.

«You all don`t need to be here,» Jacob assured, not sure if he wanted to make them pissed of or not. Rosalie rolled her eyes. «_Thank you_,» he said cold and disappeared from the room before Carlisle could stop her. Jasper and Alice left too, the last with a «It`s very nice to meat you,»

Jacob wasn't sure if the others new he had imprinted on Edward or not, but luckily the talk was mostly about being a werewolf and a vampire compared. Emmet took the lead, asked him a lot of rather vulgar questions he didn't really want to answer, but at least it passed the time until Edward came back.

Esme offered to make him something to eat, something he gladly «sa ja til», because he hadn't eaten since breakfast.

Emmet left to go up to wherever Rosalie was upstairs, as Edward entered the room.

Jacob hadn't thought much of it before, but when he came back Jacob truly realized how beautiful the older boy was.

Pale skin, now-golden eyes, bronze hair and a smile as perfect as the rest of him. It made Jacob nauseous and he weren't able to think properly because his stomach was nothing but butterflies.

Edward nodded to Carlisle, and they all sat down in the vacant seats, as they could hear Esme make food in the kitchen who looked like it had never been used before.

«I do not know much about imprinting, I`m sorry,» Jacob said, surprising Carlisle who looked like he was going to say something. «I just know that I can`t change it know that it has happened. I will always want to be near Edward,» he felt desperate and blushed as he spoke fast. «He suddenly don`t smell so bad anymore; none of you do. I just want to make him happy, that`s all...»

Carlisle nodded and smiled. «Well, there that was declared. Edward?»

Edward looked at him, almost terrified-looking that he had to spoke next. «Well, I don`t know what to say. Of course I would be able to teach myself to love him in a while, - we got all eternity, but i do not love him now,»

The words stung like a red-hot blade cutting trough Jacob, and Edward seemed to get this, so he continued quickly. «But I cannot just leave it like this either; Jacob will never love anyone else, and who am I to take that right away from him,»

Carlisle shrugged. «There is nothing to do about it, so you`ll have to make a decision, Edward, there is nothing else to do.

Jacob looked at the beautiful vampire as he decided Jacob`s fate.

_The best day in your life could be a lot. For some, the day you found something precious, something you love and cherish. For Jacob Black the best day was exactly this; when he found someone who would love him forever._

Jacob black yawned and smiled as he sat up in the bed. He had been sleeping, though his boyfriend hadn't, of course. He smiled a weak smile as Edward sat up to, caressing his cheek with two perfect, ice cold fingers.

«Doesn`t anything make you warm?» Jacob complained whispering. Edward chuckled. «If a night like this doesn't, then what will?»

Their first time had been rather awkward and difficult, but they had gotten trough the night pretty fine. More than fine, actually. Edward had been very careful, since he was so much stronger than the fifthteen-year old werewolf, but Jacob wasn't a human either, and he hadn't gotten many scratches.

«Do you regret?» Jacob frowned concerned, and asked the same question he did everyday. Edward tangled his fingers between Jacob`s, toying with them a bit.

«Last nights answer, or the one a year ago?» he asked back, instead of his casual _of course not_. Jacob smiled dreamily as he remembered how he had asked for Edward`s hand in marriage the afternoon the day before. The ring on Edward`s finger was nothing but a key-chain, since Jacob didn't have anything better.

Life for him was pretty difficult now, the wolves being furious about him and Edward and all, but he was fine with it. He loved Edward more than anything, and he was worth it.

And he knew that in about three years they would have the most fantastic wedding imaginable.


End file.
